someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Can You Hear Them?
Author's Notes This is the first creepy pasta/fanfic I've written and I know it's not the best, but I've tried my best, and that's what counts, right? I'm not entirely sure if I'll write any creepy pastas again in the near future (I do have an idea of one, though, but I have 4-5 other projects I have to work on.), but this definitely won't be the last. If I do, expect it sometime around October, maybe sooner if I have a creativity period. But anyway, all this aside, enjoy! The Pasta Itself I’m going to tell you a story, a story that twists and turns. I’ll try my best, but I can’t promise I can retell it perfectly. But first, can you hear them cry? It started so normally, I just wanted something to do. I’d had a bunch of things to do, actually. I did the essential things first; homework, writing for an hour, and all my chores. Finally, it was time to do what’s been on my mind for the past week: Finish a game. More specifically, Pokémon XD: Gale Of Darkness. I’d beaten the game a hundred times already, however. It started out so normally, the story progressed as usual. Although there were a few bugs here and there, it was to be expected, as the disc was years old and I wasn’t the most responsible child when it came to discs. Before completing the story by capturing and purifying Shadow Lugia, I went and caught all the other Shadow Pokémon that were available at this point in time, and even beat Mt Battle three times just for the Johto starters. Once I finished this minor goal, I went and captured Shadow Lugia, however, before purifying it, I went to catch the Dragonite from Miror B. And entirely out of impatience, I purified both Pokémon at the same time, despite telling myself Shadow Lugia would be the last Shadow Pokémon I’d purify, for the sake of the game revolving around Shadow Lugia and it being my favorite legendary Pokémon. After all of this was done, I put the game down for about a week. When I started the game up again to transfer some of the Pokémon to my Emerald Game Pak to transfer them to my Soul Silver game, I noticed that a new marker had appeared on the map. It was never there before. It was in the northwest area of the map, and when I selected it, it said “Golden City.” I was in love with the idea of a hidden story, and that’s what this seemed to be at the time. Obviously irrational, but curious thoughts got the best of me, and I decided to travel to this mysterious location. I was greeted with depressing music, a very dark tone, and a lovely message. “Can you hear them cry? Can you hear them suffer? Suffering so silently? Suffering so silently… If only you understood.” Although my better judgment said turn the damn game off, my eyes were begging to stay, to find out more. After a few minutes of nothing but walking, graves became a frequent sight, appearing more and more. What came across as very odd is that the graves were unmarked, and they looked old, decayed, and overall, forgotten. Eventually, wild Pokémon started appearing, which was odd, seeing as the only place where wild Pokémon appeared were the PokéSpots. And there was a pattern, in the wild encounters. Each time the wild Pokémon was a level higher, starting at level one, and every time, it was an Eevee. However, each Eevee looked depressed, and each time they appeared even more depressed than the last. Something I hadn’t noticed until the fiftieth battle was that my Umbreon had appeared frail, to the point where he was barely standing, on the ninety-ninth battle. For the hundredth battle, he was on the verge of collapsing, and when I tried to give him a hyper potion, it said “Kara Resu refused to accept the item!” Then after my turn, the battle ended, and it said “Kara Resu fled somewhere…” as it had when you accidentally landed a fainting-blow on a Shadow Pokémon. Then a shadowy figure showed up in front of where I was standing, she was pale, and she appeared young. Her eyes were a solid black, and her eyes were more opaque than any other part of her body, and it pierced me. She had scars running all up her arms, and she was wearing a white dress, and it was apparent she was a ghost, or a phantom. Her hair cascaded down her back, and it was dark, and silky-looking. She was absolutely beautiful, despite her scars. It was saddening, such a pretty little girl had suffered so much. The game hadn’t had to explain a single thing. Her scars told her story, right away, for anyone who could dig deeper so quickly. A tear formed in her eyes, and she closed her eyes, as if to hold back a flurry of tears. The music stopped for a second, then erupted, as it had in Phenac City when Cipher occupied it. Then the dialogue box appeared, and it read “Y-you… You’re a monster! H-how could you? Your beloved Umbreon… Those poor Eevee… Why? WHY?!” Closing her eyes did nothing to hold back her tears, because they were rushing down her cheeks, crashing into the dirt beneath her feet. “Did you ever even care about your Pokémon? I’m sure you didn’t. You only kept your prized Umbreon conscious using potions because he could carry you to the other side. Any other Pokémon you’d had… You’d just let them faint, because they were just there to make things slightly easier. If only you’d listened… You caused all this… All you soulless trainers, taking no note of the Pokémon’s emotions. All because they’re just tools to you… Tools of battle, tools of war. YOU’RE A MONSTER!” She’d turned her back, and ran away, then just.. faded away… into thin air… without a trace. The music had paused once again, and it was filled with a child’s laughter, it was somewhere between playful, friendly, and maniacal. If you can imagine that, you deserve an award. Another dialogue box appeared that said “Let’s start over…” With this, the music started again. But instead of it creating a feeling of depression, it was really upbeat, but despite this, it created a feeling of urgency. The screen faded to black, and my GameCube restarted itself. The system booted up normally, and loaded the game up. I subconsciously selected load game, and it showed my character, with all the game play stats the same. Perhaps the game had saved itself without telling me? Not paying it much mind, I dove right back into the game. The screen dissolved, revealing the opening cinematic. However, there were a few subtle changes. The S.S. Libra was the same, however, XD001 already appeared purified, and the Cipher pilots weren’t surrounding it, controlling it. It was almost as if Lugia was consciously trying to destroy the cargo ship. The rest of the cinematic played normally, with the exception of the last part. The sailors attempted to engage in battle with Lugia, sending out their own Pokémon, however, this failed, and they got threw overboard anyway , and it showed them falling off, however, the cinematic cut right into the opening Battle SIM. After the Battle SIM, a dialogue box opened from the SIM Trainer. Rather than following the script, it read, “It’s such a shame what happened to your EEVEE, Adam. Perhaps it’ll make you a more responsible trainer, however.” I pressed the action button, and the dialogue box closed, and the NPC dissolved. I talked to all the NPCs that were in Research Lab, and they all said something cold involving the starter Pokémon. And then they… …dissolved into oblivion, leaving no trace of existence. After I’d finished talking to them all, the game teleported me to the same place I’d talked to the mysterious girl, and she greeted me, with a cynically cold grin. A dialogue box opened, and it read, “Have you learned your lesson?” It gave me the stereotypical “Yes” or “No” answer box, and I’d selected yes. The dialogue box closed, and the music started up. It was very slow, and the beats were separated by several seconds, and it was only percussion instruments. Another dialogue box opened, and I was expecting it to be something claiming I was a liar, but it said.. “Kara-Resu has joined your party!”, and I smiled. The trainer was reunited with his Pokémon, and the screen faded to black. The music declined and the screen remained black for several seconds, then it melted away, revealing a screen that said “Thank You.” The game then saved and shut itself off, leaving me to gather my thoughts on what had happened in the past hour. Many questions go unanswered. Why was this here? Was it perhaps Nintendo trying to top Sega on fucked up underlying messages? Was Gale Of Darkness supposed to be an entirely different game? A lot of questions remain unanswered, some are a matter of opinion, others a matter of experience. However, my final question for you is… Do you hear them suffer? Suffer so silently? Can you hear them? Can you hear them cry? Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Fanfiction Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas